TL,Ness,and Lucas' Video Madness pt2
by MsAnn
Summary: Second part of you know what.
1. Inducing pt2

Toon Link:Hey guys we're back!

Ness: With Video Madness part 2 *putting two fingers up*.

Lucas:That's right didn't think there was going a part 2 did you.

Toon Link:Well there was and all thanks to the author.

Ness: Just because of a little review from a fan of the author she made this.

Lucas: Ness don't be mean.

Ness: I'm not, I'm Just saying the review was short.

Toon Link:Anyway, the review is for Mario and it asked 'Mario are you and Peach still dating?'

Mario:As far-a as I know.

Toon Link:'And how will you two divorce?' Is that spelled right or...

Ness:*Whispers in Toon Link's ear* Just go with it.

Toon Link:Okay...anyway Mario?

Mario:It-a would be a mess.

Toon Link:*scratching the back of his head* Thanks Mario for answering that I was kind of confused.

Mario:No problem.

Lucas:K before we move on the author says that she's going to be back stage if anyone needs her.

Ness: Wait this early of part two.*puts two fingers up again* We barely started.

Lucas:Okay, one stop putting your fingers up we get the point. And two she's not bring her OC's.

Ness: Unless she wanted to.

Lucas:I'm not following.

Ness: You want Britney here don't you.

Lucas:Okay, I'm not hanging out with you no more.*Walks away*

Ness: Wait Lucas I didn't mean it.

Lucas:Then what did you mean?

Ness: Come on you know better than to listen to me.

Lucas:...Your right.

Ness: I thought you too well my friend.

Toon Link:*thinks to himself*I thought they were better than this.

Ms Ann:Really guys stop playing around.

Ness and Lucas:Okay.

Ms Ann:Do it again and I'm not continuing this.

Ness: No, no, no, I won't do it again.

Ms Ann:Okay then.

Toon Link:So what's the rules for now?

Ms Ann:Same as before I might add more rules later on.

Toon Link:Okay, so can wrap this up?

Ms Ann:Yeah, please review and until next time.


	2. Bring in the smashers and talking OCs

Toon Link:Well we're back and we kinda forgot to bring the smashers out.

Ness: So here we go smashers come on out.

(A door opens and everyone from smash brothers comes out.)

Toon Link:Wow there's so many of us smashers I forgot.

Ness: Um...a little help?!

(The ground shakes then the stage changes.)

Lucas:Wow so big where are we?

Ness: I don't know, but there's a lot more room know.

Toon Link:Well that makes things a whole lot better.

Ness: Well I'm going to hang out with a friend who is over there so don't follow me.(Runs off)

Lucas:I am too.(Walks off)

Toon Link:*phone vibrates and is sent a text*Really why can't she just come on stage and talk.

Later on...

Toon Link:(Walks up to Ness and taps on his shoulder)Hey Ness can talk to you?

Ness: Sure.(walks off with Toon Link)

Minute later...

Ness: Really she is!

Toon Link: M-hmm.

Ness: So she is going to have them here.

Toon Link:Yes, I just said that.(T_T)

Ness: Sounds like a blast I'll look forward to it.

Toon Link:Yeah I know you will.(thinks to himself)But he's not going to get away with it.

Lucas he was playing chess with Alex(or Villager whatever you want to call him).

Alex:So these girl you're talking about you like her or...

Lucas:Well kinda she actually just a good friend of mine.(Takes his turn of chess)

Alex:Then how come your friends are trying to get you to like her?

Lucas:Well actually just Ness I think Toon Link knows better.

Alex:(takes his turn)Checkmate!

Lucas:(slouches in his chair)Hey, how come you're asking me these questions?

Alex:I'm bored.(puts his arms and head on the table)

Lucas:So am I.(closes his eyes and tries to sleep)

Alex:Hey, can I asked you something?

Lucas:What is it?(opens one eye)

Alex:*Whispers in his ear*

Lucas:WHAT?!

Alex:So...?

Lucas:No, no, no I am not having that happen.

Alex:Alright, but I'll do it anyway.

Lucas:Please don't just don't.

Alex:Why, are you saying she not just a friend?

Lucas:You know your a-lot more chatty than when I meet you.

Alex:(glares at him)

(A/n:Well that's it for this chapter please review and say what you want a certain character(s) to do.)


	3. Talking about Vocaloid

Ness: Ms Ann I got question for you.

Ms Ann:Sure what is it?

Ness: I know you like vocaloid right?

Ms Ann:Yeah and...

Ness: I was wondering what's your favorite song?

Ms Ann:'Wave'.

Ness: What's your favorite character?

Ms Ann:See u.

Ness: Why See u?

Ms Ann:Well, because her outfit is orange and favorite color is orange.

Ness: Really?

Ms Ann:Not gonna lie orange is...(drafts off)

Ness: What?

Ms Ann:Oh nothing.

Ness: Are you okay?

Ms Ann:Yeah.

Ness: Uh huh...okay then.

Ms Ann:(Smacks him in the back of the head)

Ness: Ow!(rubs the back of his head)

Ms Ann:Sorry but...

Ness: But what?

Ms Ann:Nothing...need a Ice-pack?

Ness: Sure.

With Toon Link and Lucas...

Toon Link:So she wants the viewers to tell us what they think is something that we wouldn't do and do it to see what happens.

Lucas:Really?

Toon Link:You are okay with this, right?

Lucas:Well yeah but...

Ness:(Walks in with an ice-pack behind his head)

Toon Link:Wow Ness what happen to you?

Ness: Long story.

Toon Link:Well let's just get this chapter over with.

(The three walk out on stage)

Toon Link:Alright Nana and Mega man the author has something for you guys.

Nana & Mega Man:What is it?

Minutes later...

Nana: I really like that song.

Mega man:I know right?

Ms Ann:So I take it you enjoyed it.

Nana & Mega man:Yes.

Ms Ann:Glad you liked it but the song was in Japanese could you understand anything?

Nana: Yeah,we understood everything.

Mega man:We don't just understand one language like you.

Ms Ann:Eh,of course you understand more than just one language. But what to know something that's so weird it's cool.

Nana & Mega man:Sure.(Look at each other)Stop saying the same thing!(Cross their arms)

Later on...

Nana & Mega man:(Walks on stage)

Toon Link:So what happened?

Mega man:Not much.

Nana: But we did learn something about the author.

Toon Link:Really?

Ness: What is it?

Mega man:Long story.

Nana: But we'll tell you.

A minute or so later...

Toon Link:Wow that is interesting.

Nana: Told ya.

* * *

><p>Well another chapter finished and I might update my profile I don't know but please review and until the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Full of surprises

Lucas: Hi guys were back and you probably wondering how the first part of Video Madness started.

Ness: Well all you have to do is look up TL,Ness,and Lucas Video Madness and you'll see it.

Toon Link:Now apparently this is supposed to be full of surprises don't know whats going to happen but Ms Ann is going to start.

Ms Ann:First surprise is for you Toon Link.

Toon Link:What is it?

Ms Ann:(^-^)Zelda come out here please.

Toon Zelda:(Comes on stage)Link!(runs into his arms)

Toon Link: Zel!(Hugs Her)

Ness: So what about us?

Ms Ann:Well I have one for Lucas but you...um?

Ness: Seriously!?

Ms Ann:What do you want from me money?

Ness: Never mind.

Ms Ann:(Takes Ness's Hat)

Ness: Hey, give me my hat back?!

Ms Ann:Come on why can't I have fun messing with you guys?(Puts on the hat)

Ness: 'Cause you can't now give me my hat back.

Ms Ann:Fine.(Gives back the hat)

Ness: Thanks.(Puts it on)

Lucas:Ms Ann why don't you go and check on the cameras.

Ms Ann:K.(Goes in the scarcity room)

Lucas:And you need to be nice.

Ness: What?

Lucas:You know what.

Ness:(Rolls eyes)

Lucas:You weren't like this before what's up?

Ness: Fine I'll tell you.

In scarcity room...

Ms Ann:It's no far they get to a lot fun stuff.(Thinks for a second)Wow I can't believe what I just said. Maybe I just need a drink.(Gets up for a minute then comes back)Ah much better.

Later on...

Ms Ann:(Yawns)So tried.(Puts her head in her arms but she doesn't notice that her elbow bumps a button that says OC and falls asleep)

With Lucas and Alex...

Alex:So Ness has a problem with Ms Ann.

Lucas:From what he told me.

Alex:Where is she anyway?

Lucas:I had her go watch the cameras.

Alex:Oh...hey Lucas.

Lucas:Yeah?

Alex:Hate to asked you this but...do you think Ms Ann would bring her OCs here?

Lucas:Well if she wanted all she would have to do is press the big red button that says OC on it.

Lucas and Alex:(Look at each other)What if she already pressed?(They run to the scarcity room and try to open it)

Alex:It's stuck.

Lucas:How else is this door supposed to stay close?

Alex:Um...a lock.

Lucas:There's no door handle.

Alex:What?!

Lucas:(Before he could answer the door flew open and both of them fell)

Alex:Ow.

Lucas:(Gets up and walks up to Ms Ann)Wake up.

Ms Ann:(Moans and opens eyes)Whats up?

Lucas:Sorry for waking you but have by any chance press the OC button?

Ms Ann:No.

Lucas:*sighs*K.(Walks up to Alex)

Alex:So got all the info you need?

Lucas:Yeah, false alarm.

They walk out to the hallway and Ms Ann looks at the cameras and sees her OCs.

Ms Ann:Uh oh.

Back with Lucas and Alex it was silent until Alex saw some people he never meet before.

Alex:Hey, Lucas who are they?(he pointed to them)

Lucas:(Looks where he's pointing)It's the OCs.

Alex:I thought Ms Ann didn't press the button.

Lucas:Me too.(disappointed)

The OCs got closer to them then stopped. Britney and Lucas met eye contact.

Britney:Lucas.

Lucas:Britney!

They two look away and hide their face.

Meanwhile...

Toon Link:Ms Ann has a question but where is she?

Just then...

Ms Ann:(Comes running)Toon Link!

Toon Link:What going on?

Ms Ann: Toon Link have you seen Lucas?

Toon link:Uh...no but there's a question for you.

Ms Ann:(Looks at it)It would be you Toon Link.(Runs off)

Toon Zelda:(Comes up to Toon Link with a drink in her hand)What was that about?

Toon Link:I don't know.

* * *

><p>(An:Well this was long but it was worth it. Please Review.)


	5. Patching things up

Ms Ann:(Runs until she finally finds Lucas and the others)Lucas!

Lucas:...(Speechless)

Kam: Um...someone want to explain.

Alex:Lucas are you okay you're shaking?

Lucas:I'm fine...just fine.(Turns around and runs away)

Alex:Lucas!(Runs after him)

Kam: Yo, what's going on?

Britney:It's nothing Kam just please leave me and Lucas alone.(Does the same as Lucas but goes back where she came from)

Ms Ann:Wait Britney!(Runs after her)

A moment later...

Ms Ann:(Runs until she finds Britney)Britney there you are.(Walks up to her)What's up?

Britney:It's just that I want some time away from Lucas.

Ms Ann:Why don't you like him?

Britney:Yes but...we just need space from each other is all.

Ms Ann:I can understand that.

Britney:So if you could can you -

Ms Ann:Yes, absolutely.

Britney:Thanks.

Ms Ann:You can stay back stage with me. Come on.(Grabs her wrist and runs off)

Meanwhile...

Alex:(Runs until he finally finds Lucas)Lucas.

Lucas:(No response)

Alex:You alright?

Lucas:Yeah.(Whips his eyes)

Alex:Something bothering you?

Lucas:No, just need some time away from Britney.

Alex:Why?

Lucas:You won't understand.

Just then Ms Ann came with Britney.

Ms Ann:Oh sorry didn't you were here.

Lucas:No, we were just about to go back on stage. Come on Alex.(Walks on stage)

Ms Ann:Sorry.

Lucas:Alex!

Alex:Same here.(Walks on stage as well)

Lucas:(Walks up to Toon Link and Ness)

TL:You okay Lucas you look mad?

Lucas:I'm fine.

TL:Okay, well Ness is fixing the camera.

Lucas:I thought it was already fixed.

TL:(Shrugs)

Ness: It's not that it's broken it's that it won't turn off on its own.

Lucas:(Rolls eyes)Why do I even...

TL:So what have you been up to?

Lucas:Nothing much but I fund out that the OC's are here.

TL & Ness: Really?!

Lucas:Yeah.

Ness: So she did decide to bring them.

Lucas:Well actually she didn't.

Ness:(Gives confused look)

Lucas:You'd have to ask her.

Backstage...

Ms Ann:This is my fault Britney.

Britney:What do you mean?

Ms Ann:You guys weren't supposed to be here it was accident I was tired so I decided to take a nap but my elbow slap and it bump the OC button.(Starts to tear up)

Britney:(Pulls Ms Ann into a hug)It's alright.

Ms Ann:(Hugs her)

On stage...

Alex:I like to say something.

TL:Sure, what is it Alex?

Alex:I want Ness and Ms Ann in a room alone so Ness can tell her his secret.

Ness: What secret?

Alex:You told Lucas that you had a problem with her.

Ness: Lucas!

Lucas:Alex!

Alex:What I'm trying to help.

TL:Just do it Ness.

Ness: No way!

TL:(Grabs Ness's wrist and walks up to Ms Ann)Come on you got a job to do.

Later on...

Alex:You guys aren't coming until your done.(Closes the door)

Ness: Why is this room so small?

Ms Ann:Uh I don't know maybe because it's made for one person.(Sarcastic)So spill it.

Ness: You want a reason k well...(Whispers)

Ms Ann:*Gasp*How dare you I have you know I am super polite.

Ness: Really?

Ms Ann:Yes, and if you don't think so then fine what ever.(Turn her back to him and crosses her arms)

Ness: Okay, then I guess I know how you feel about me.

Ms Ann:Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it it's just...*Sigh*I've do too much already.

Ness:...(Hugs her)I'm sorry too.

Ms Ann:(Hugs him)Two people have already give me a hug so far.

Ness:(Smiles)

A minute later...

TL:(Opens the door)

Ms Ann & Ness:(Run out)

TL:Jeez what happen?

Ms Ann:(Under her breath)Let's just say that we're alright now.

Ness: Yeah.

TL:Okay.

Lucas:Well it's time to end this so good-bye and please review.

Camera turns off.

(A/n:...What he said.)


	6. Chibis are cute

Ms Ann:(Holding the camera) Hey, guys were back and I'm going to see how the smashers react to chibis of themselves.(Walks on stage with a smile on her face)

TL:Um Ms Ann why are you on stage?

Ms Ann:I got something for you guys.(Pulls out a picture of a chibi with his name)

TL:Where'd you get this?

Ms Ann:I made it.

TL:No way really?

Ms Ann:Yeah.

Ness: Come on now why are you leaving me out.

Ms Ann:Not this time.(Pulls out another)

Ness: Thank you!(Runs off with the picture)

TL:We can keep this?

Ms Ann:Yep.

TL:Thanks.

TZ:(Walks up to Ms Ann)What about me?

Ms Ann:Hang on.

Minutes later…

Ms Ann:Here.

TZ:(Thinks)This'll do.(Walks off)

Ms Ann:(Gives a confused look)

Lucas:(Walks up to Ms Ann)What did you do this time?

Ms Ann:(Takes his out)Good question why don't you find out yourself.

Lucas:Wow is this me?

Ms Ann:Yeah and I even made some of the others.

Lucas:Really?

Ms Ann:Well not all but you know still.(Stares at Alex)Hey, Lucas watch this.(Runs up to Alex with his picture)

Lucas:(Watch the whole scene from where he is)

Ms Ann:(Gives Alex the picture)

Alex:(Hides his face in the picture and blushes though it)

Ms Ann:(Scratches the back of her head)

Anna, Andrew, and Annie:(Laugh hysterically)

Lucas:(Does the same as Ms Ann)

Later on…

Mega man & Nana:(Walk through double doors and are surprised about what they see)

Ms Ann:(Walks up to them)Hey, guys what's up?

Mega Man:Why are some smashers of the smashers blushing their heads off.

Ms Ann:Well if it helps…(Gives him his)

Mega Man:(0_0)Okay we'll deal with how mine looks later, but chibis really?

Ms Ann:What?

Mega Man:(-_-)

Ms Ann:Oh by the way the way here's yours Nana.(Gives her hers)

Nana: Aw, it's cute.

Ms Ann:Thanks.

Mega Man:Girls.(Walks off while say it)

* * *

><p>Alex:(Walks up to Ms Ann)Um...Ms Ann.<p>

Ms Ann:Yes?

Alex:About my reaction to the chibi I was acting a little...

Ms Ann:Unnecessary.

Alex:Yeah.

Ms Ann:It's a good thing your on video madness.

Alex:I know, well I just wanted to say that so...(Starts to walk away)

Ms Ann:Wait Alex!

Alex:(Turns around)Yes?

Ms Ann:I just wanted to say thanks for having me patching things up with Ness, I would've had to wait for who knows how long for him to apologize.

Alex:Just helping out.

Ms Ann:Are you always like that?

Alex:Petty much.

Ms Ann:Wow, at least we have someone who has good behavior.(ruffles his hair)I need to hang out with you more because I am just not myself.

Alex:Really?

Ms Ann:In real life I'm a good kid trust me.

Alex:(Nods)

Ms Ann:Hey, Wii fit!

Wii Fit:What?!

Ms Ann:I might need you for the next chapter!

Wii Fit:Okay!

Ms Ann:I'm not kidding ether I do need her help.(Faces Alex)Care to do the honors Alex?

Alex:(Nods once again)Bye and please review.(Bows)

Ms Ann:(^_^)Great job.(High-fives him)


	7. Bored Smashers

Mega Man:(Walks up to Ms Ann)Ms Ann the smashers are scattered around this place.

Ms Ann:So.(she says ignoring him)

Mega Man:They're just wandering around bored out of their minds.

Ms Ann:It's been slow these past six chapters.(still ignoring him)

Mega Man: Aren't you going to do something?

Ms Ann:I can't.

Mega Man:Of course.(he says throwing his hands up)What did you do in the first part of Video Madness.

Ms Ann:Lots of things which was just nonsense.

Mega Man:I bet.

Wii Fit:(blows her whistle)Alright who's up for some exercise.

Ms Ann:Oh I totally forgot. I'm in.

Mega Man:Me too...kinda.

Most of the smashers join and after doing one of the exercises some quit.

Ms Ann:Really what is with people?(standing in a tree position)

Mega Man:Some of us can't handle this stuff like others can.

Ms Ann:Like you?

Mega Man:I'm doing good so far.

Ms Ann:How about now? Wii Fit can we try signature pose?

Wii Fit:Sure.(she lifts up her right leg and sticks it out along with her arm)

The rest copy her and Mega Man's sweat drops while trying to stay still.

Ms Ann:Come on Rock it's alright to quit if you want.

Mega Man:I'm not weak.

Ms Ann:But you want to quit right?

Mega Man:(face turns red)

A few seconds go by until Mega man falls on his face and everyone stops.

Ms Ann:See you couldn't do it.

Mega Man:If it weren't for you.(get up and brushes himself off)

Nana: Looks like Rock has found someone else to argue with.

Mega Man:I'm still not done with you.

Nana: What have I done to you?

Mega Man:...

Nana: That's right.

Wii Fit:They still got it.

Ms Ann:What?

Wii Fit:They still argue like old married couple.

Ms Ann:(giggles)Really?

Wii Fit:Yep.

Nana: Really I can't believe that.

Mega Man:Stop acting like it's not true.

Wii Fit:I think it's time to leave them alone.

Ms Ann:Same here.(Walked off along with Wii Fit)

Backstage…

Ness & Toon Link:(Walking through the hallway)

Toon Link:So Ness about you hanging out with someone other than Lucas and me who was it?

Ness: Dark Pit.

Toon Link:Really?

Ness: Yeah.

Toon Link:Okay.

Ness: What is there a problem?(crosses his arms and squinting his eyes)

Toon Link:No just a little surprised.

There was silence until Toon Link spoke again.

Toon Link:Is it because you both have black hair?

Ness: Not just that...but yeah it is.

Toon Link:It just that though right?

Ness:...Yes.(he mumbled while scratching the back of his head)

Toon Link:(laughs while holding his stomach)

Ness: Shut up!

Toon Link:Sorry.(calms down then puts his hands behind his head)

Ness:(puts his hands in his pockets)

They continue walking further down the hall.

Ness: I'm bored.

Toon Link:Me too.

With Lucas and Alex…

Alex:Lucas I'm bored.

Lucas:Me too but I can't do anything about it.

Alex:*sigh*

Ms Ann:(walks up to them)Did you know that I can make music?

Lucas:Really?

Ms Ann:Yeah I have a list of music on my computer.

Alex:Let me see.

Ms Ann:(hands them the computer)Knock yourselves out I'm going to take a nap.

Later on…

Mega Man:(finds Ms Ann sleeping at a table and lightly touches her shoulder)

Ms Ann:(Jolts and mumbles)Please review.(falls back to sleep)


	8. I don't own game characters

Ms Ann:Okay, I have to say this. I don't own the game characters here. I own everyone else though which for some reason have gone off on their own.(Goes searching for the OCs)

Toon Link:She has fell asleep twice let's hope she'll stay awake this time.

Ness & Lucas:(Nod their head)

In the security room…

Ms Ann:(Enters and finds Kam playing a card game with Britney who weren't paying attention to Ann Xl chasing Dan around.)Guys stop playing around this is not a play place.

Kam: Relax Ann they're not hurting anything.

Ms Ann:But do you not all the buttons and screens here.

Dan:(Tries to press a button)

Ms Ann:(Slaps his hand away)Do you see what I mean?

Ann Xl: We're kids Ann we can't help but to play around in this place.

Ms Ann:I think you can.

Ann Xl:(Crosses her arms)

Ms Ann:Anyway why are you all in here?

Everyone looks at Britney who sweat drops.

Britney:Okay, we're in here because I'm afraid that I'll run into Lucas again.

Ms Ann:I said I would keep you at a safe distance you don't believe me?

Britney:No I believe you it's just...it's not enough.

On stage Mega man was reading the first part of video madness…

Mega Man:Really Ann well we'll see if that's true.

Ms Ann:(Walks on stage)Hey guys-

Mega Man:(Cuts her off by standing really close in front of her)

Ms Ann:Uh can I help you?

Mega Man:I was reading the first part of video madness and I found something out.

Ms Ann:You'll never take me alive!

Mega Man:What no I was referring to when you said you siblings are annoying.

Ms Ann:(Rubs the back of her neck)Oh sorry, yeah I didn't mean that.

Mega Man:What kind of answer is that?

Ms Ann:I really didn't mean it honest.

Mega Man:Your so weird.

Ms Ann:Thank you.

Mega Man:(o_O)

Ms Ann:So what else did you find out?

Mega Man:Well…

Ms Ann:Did you read the part where I kissed Pit and Red on the cheek?

Mega Man:No.

Ms Ann:Well just in case you feel left out.(Kisses him on the cheek)

Mega Man:(O_O)Why did you do that?

Ms Ann:(Walks off without saying anything)

Mega Man:She's really weird.

Ms Ann:(Walks up to Toon link)Hey Toon link I got your amiibo.

Toon link:Really what did you name it?

Ms Ann:(Mumbles it)

Toon link:What?

Ms Ann:I'll tell you later. That's weird you can have a amiibo but you still don't own the character.

Toon link:Here we go.

Ms Ann:What I'm just saying.

Toon link:What are you saying?

Ms Ann:I mean I give the villagers names but I still don't own them.

Toon link:You don't own us alright so deal.

Ms Ann:Okay I understand.

Toon link:You still have your OCs right?

Ms Ann:Yeah actually aren't they cool?

Toon link:I guess.

Dan:(Runs up to me)

Ms Ann:(Picks him up and carries him)

Toon link:I want to say that's cute but...I can't.

Ms Ann:Too shy.

Toon link:No.(Shakes his head a little)

* * *

><p>Lucas &amp; Alex:(Set a stack of paper on a table)<p>

Lucas:(Whips his sweat off his forehead)Wow that was a pain.

Alex:Right.

In the distance…

Britney & Kam:(Watch them)

Kam: Why don't you just talk to him already?

Britney:I can't too nervous.

Kam: Here what I say, if you still like him then you should talk to him.

Britney:But-

Kam: No buts you're going to have talk to him.

Britney:Can it wait 'til next chapter.

Kam: Yeah actually, please review or better yet tell us what you think.

Britney:What she said.


	9. At home and Lucas

Toon link:We're back and guess who's running around all crazy.

Lucas:(In the background running)Yay!(runs up to Toon link)Aren't you happy?

Toon link:Yeah.(Halfheartedly)

Lucas: C'mon Ness is.

Toon Link:You know how he is though.

Ms Ann:(Joins the conversion)I am too by the way. And Toon link lighten up.

Toon link:Okay.

Ms Ann:I forgot to tell you guys that you're going home.

Toon link & Lucas:What?!

Lucas: C'mon I finally get announced and you just gonna send us home.

Ms Ann:Sorta you'll be at home and here from time to time.

Toon link & Lucas:Great!

Kam & Britney:(Walks up to us)

Kam: Someone has something to say before they go.

Britney:Lucas can I talk to you alone?

Lucas:(Stutters)S-Sure.(Walks slowly behind her)

Minutes later…

Britney & Lucas:(Come back with blushes on their cheeks)

Ness: Ooh someone's got the red cheeks.

Lucas:(Punches him arm)Shut up.

Alex:I was wondering when he was going to do that otherwise I would of taken her.

Britney & Lucas:Shut up!

Ms Ann:Alright time to bring you guys back.

There's a portal and everyone gets suck into it.

In the room of the stars…

Toon link:Hey uh…where's Ness?

Ness:(Comes through the door)Hey guys Ms Ann's here but she's sword Mii so.

Lucas:Really?

Ness: Yeah c'mon.

Toon link & Lucas:(Fallow him)

Later on they find her training with Alex.

Ms Ann:Hey guys!

TL, Ness, and Lucas:(Wave)

Toon Link:Wow can't believe she's here.

Toon Zelda: I'm here too.

Toon Link:(Turns around)Oh you are sorry.(Scratches the back of his neck)

Ness: Well I think it's time to end it here.

Lucas:Go Ann!

Ness: You do know that she named her Mii something right?

Lucas:Yeah but it's her to close to her real name.

Ness: Yeah actually.

Ms Ann:Shut up and just end it.(Blocks Alex's rocket)

Ness: Okay Lucas sense you're the special one here you do the honors.

Lucas:Please review and send in those questions and tell us what you want to see. Bye!(^-^)


	10. Let me go Bowser!

Ness: Here we go again with another chapter.

Lucas:...Ms Ann is gone.

Ness: What was that?

Lucas:She's gone like actually gone.

Ness: Alright who here knows where she is.

Everyone didn't raised their hand except Bowser Jr..

Ness & Lucas:(surrounded him)Where is she?

Bowser Jr.:You're not going to get anything out of me.

Ness:(grabs him by the collar)Tell us now.

Bowser Jr.:Fine,my dad took her to some place.

Lucas:Where?

Bowser Jr.:He didn't give much detail.

Ness: He never does.

Lucas:We might as well try to find her.

Ness: Right.(lets go of Bowser Jr. only to drop him on the cold hard floor then runs also grabbing Toon link's wrist in the process)

Toon link:What's happening?

Ness: We're going to save Ann.

Toon link:Finally some action around here.

* * *

><p>Ms Ann:What point are you trying to make by kidnapping me Bowser.<p>

Bowser: You the only one other than a princess that I can capture.

Ms Ann:Really?(-_-)

Bowser: Yes I think…

Ms Ann:Whatever.

Bowser: Who else is there?

Ms Ann: Nana.

Bowser: I mean from my world.

Ms Ann:Daisy.

Bowser: She's a princess.

Ms Ann:Really she seems like just a normal girl.

Bowser: Have you notice the crown?

Ms Ann:Yeah but still.

Bowser: Good point...and why would I capture Nana.

Ms Ann:No reason…

Bowser: You know what I'm done talking to you.(Walks off)

Ms Ann:That reminds me I should bring Daisy here.(Pulls out her IPod)

* * *

><p>TL, Ness, Lucas:(Take a break from running)<p>

Toon link:(Falls to the ground)

Ness:(Does the same as Toon link)

Lucas:Please review and we'll see hopefully in the place where Bowser is keeping Ms Ann.(Finally falls to the ground)


	11. I'm Free and Does Ness like Me?

With Me and Boswer...

Bowser: You don't seem scared.

Ms A:Your a typical bad guy why should I be?

Boswer: I'll show you I'm not.

Just then we hear a beeping sound coming from the intruder alert sign.

Bowser: Ugh it's those three little brats.

Ms A:Hey their not brats, even if I did call one of them that but still.

Bowser: I'll take care of them.(Runs off)

Ms A:Now I can finally get out of here.(Opens the trap door for the cage and falls out)He really is a typical bad guy.(Run off to the Mansion)

With the four...(After battle because I'm lazy)

Bowser:(On the grown in defeat)

Ness:(Walks up to him and grabs his collar)Now, where is she?

Boswer: Upstairs.

Ness:(Let go and runs upstairs)

Toon Link:Hey Lucas dose Ness seem a little protective?

Lucas:Yes, yes he dose.

At the Mansion the three boys come back disappointed.

Ness: I can't believe we couldn't find her.

Toon Link:Well no matter what the show must go on.

A few seconds pass then they start to get teary eyed and start to cry.

Ms A:Hey guys why you crying?

TL, Lucas,and Ness: 0_0

Ms A:O_o

Ness:(Runs up and hugs me)

Ms A:N-Ness...

Ness: I missed you.

Ms A:Was I really gone that long?

TL and Lucas:(Shrug their shoulders)

Ms A:Oh I see...Ness you love me. ^_^

Ness:(Lets go and blushes)N-No I don't.

Ms A:Your blushing so it's true.

Ness:(Blush grows deeper)I don't.

Ms A:(Kisses him on the cheek)

Ness:(Turns the color of his hat and faints)

TL and Lucas:(Catch him)

Ms A:Well someone has a crush.

TL and Lucas:You have no idea.

Later on TL and Lucas set Ness on their couch and leave him alone.

Lucas:Well let's end it here shall we?

Toon Link:Yeah and sense you always end chapters it's my turn. Please, please review the first part was fun, so to make this part fun dare or asked us anything.

Lucas:Hey, Toon link wanna see how long it takes for Ness to wake up?

Toon Link:Already have a timer going.


	12. Wake up Ness, I love you!

TL and Lucas:(Approach me)

Ms Ann:Hey guys where's Ness?

TL:In our room.

Ms Ann:Oh.

Lucas:What do you have plans with him or something.

Ms Ann:N-No just wondering.

TL: Mmhm...

Ms Ann:What?!

Lucas:Nothing.

Ms Ann:-_-

TL and Lucas:(Fist bump)

Britney:(Approaches us)Hey what's up?

Ms Ann:Hey Lucas it's your girlfriend ^_^.

Lucas:-_-

TL:She got you there.

Lucas:Just be quite.

Britney:(Hugs me)

Lucas:(Gets jealous)

TL:(Pokes him)

Lucas:What?

TL:-_-(Pushes him into Britney and eventually they're really close)

Lucas and Britney:(blush)

Britney:Uh hi.

Lucas:Hey.

Ms Ann:(Whispers to Toon Link)I think we should leave them alone.

TL:Right.

Ms Ann and TL:(Walk away)

* * *

><p>Ms Ann:So how have you been since the first part?<p>

TL:Not bad.

Ms Ann:K

TL:How do you feel about Ness liking you?

Ms Ann:I'm cool with it.

TL:Really?

Ms Ann:Okay, I could feel the same way.

TL:Guess again.

Ms Ann:I...love Ness.

The 'Whoop, There It Is' song plays after that and Toon link dances to it.

Ms Ann:Stop it.

The music and Toon Link stop.

Ms Ann:Anyway, I would tell him but his knock out or whatever.

TL:I'll take you to him.

Ms Ann:What?

TL:Yeah come on.(Grabs my hand and runs)

* * *

><p>TL:He's right over there.(He says pointing to the couch)<p>

Ms Ann:(Walks over to Ness and thinks)'He looks so cute.'(Sits on the couch beside him)

TL:Just say it he won't hear you.

Ms Ann:-_- Thanks.(Looks at Ness)Well Ness I have a crush on you.

TL:Try again.

Ms Ann:*sigh*Ness I like you a lot and know that you know you can...

TL:Well...

Ms Ann:I don't know what to say.

TL:Just kiss him.

Ms Ann:Huh!

TL:Just do it!

Ms Ann:(Faces Ness and slowly leans in and kisses him on the lips) (A/n:I can't believe I put that.)

Ness:(Hand flinches and opens his eyes)O_O

Ms Ann:(Reacts the same way)

TL:(Takes picture of us)That's a keeper.

A minute later...

Ms Ann and Ness:(Sitting up on the couch and avoiding eye contact)

TL:Well while we wait for them to say something please review and more romance will be show in the next chap bye!


	13. Smashers in love with my OCs

Ms Ann & Ness:(Walk in and find themselves in the studio)

Ms Ann:How?

Everyone:(Surprises us)Hey!

Kam:(Comes up to us)Well look at the new found couple.

Ms Ann:Couple?

Kam: Ness didn't tell you we're just friends.

Ms Ann:Really?

Kam: Yeah.

Mega man:(Walks up to us)She likes me now.

Kam:(Kisses him)Yep.

Ms Ann:No.

Kam: Sorry, but he's so cute. Oh, and Xl found someone too.

Ms Ann:(Finds Xl sitting on a desk witch Villager is sitting at while talking to her)

Ness: They kinda look cute together.

Ms Ann:Yeah actually.

TL:(Joins us)Yeah, a few things happen when you guys were gone.

Ms Ann & Ness:(Look at each other)

Ness: Maybe this could work?

Ms Ann:(Nods)

TZ: We should do something now that things are like this.

TL:Starting with Lucas.

Lucas:Huh?

TL:You and Britney in the closet.

Lucas:(Blushes)For how long?

Ms Ann:Please don't say seven minutes.

TL:Why not?

Ms Ann:Because we're not playing that game.

TL:Fine.

Ness: Then for how long?

TL:Four minutes.

Ness: Too short it should be five.

Ms Ann:No, that's too long.

Lucas:Just send me and Brit in there already!

Everyone:O_O

Ms Ann:Alright you can go then.

Lucas:(Grabs Britney's hand and heads toward the closet)

TL:What did we just see?

Ms Ann:I don't know.

Ann Xl: I want to be in a closet with Alex.

Ms Ann:No.

Ann Xl:(Crosses her arms and pouts)

Ness: I want to see what they're doing so...

Kam: I got that covered.(Turns on a monitor with a remote)

Ms Ann:Where did you find time to get one of those?

Kam: Um...I don't know.

TL:Anyway let's watch.

Four Minutes later...

Lucas & Britney:(Come out of the closet)

Everyone:(Have cheesy smiles on their faces)

Lucas:What?

Ness: We saw what happen.

Lucas & Britney:(Blush)

TL:(Acts like he's making out with someone)

TZ:(Slaps him)

Ms Ann:Anyway let's end this.(Faces the camera)Hoped you like this and if you did please review until next time bye!

(Camera turns off)


	14. Daisy x Luigi

Ms Ann:Welcome our guest star Daisy.

Daisy walks though the door then twirls and poses.

Daisy:Hi.

Ms Ann:Hello.

Ness: Hey.

Ms Ann: Ness shouldn't you be with the other two?

Ness: I don't have too.

Ms Ann:What do you mean?

Ness:(Pulls me a kiss)

Ms Ann:(Blushes) 0 0

Daisy:(Giggles)

Ms Ann:(Pushes him away)Ness!

Ness: Love you.(runs off)

Daisy:He seems nice.

Ms Ann:Yeah he is.

* * *

><p>Mario:Luigi!<p>

Luigi:What?

Mario:Daisy is here.

Luigi:Really?

Mario:Yeah shes over there.(Turns Luigi to Daisy's direction)

Daisy:(Catches Luigi gaze)

Luigi:(Nervously smiles as she walks up to him)

Daisy:Hi Luigi.

Luigi:H-Hey.

Daisy:(Smiles then hugs him)

Luigi:(Blushes)

Ms Ann & Britney: Aww.

Peach:It's not surprising but they are a good couple.

Ness: This is chap is now over.

Lucas:Aw but it's short.

Ness: You've had your spotlight but next one will be Toon Link's.

Toon Link:What?

Ness: Nothing, please review.


	15. Daisy's Dares

TL & TZ:(Stand back to back.)

Daisy:Okay are you guys ready?

TL & TZ:Yep.

Daisy:(Puts on some music.)

Ms Ann:Don't own this meme but watch it anyway.

TZ:(Hands behind her back and sways from side to side.)

TL:(Scratches his left cheek.)

TZ:(Turns around and blows on TL's neck.)

TL:(Joints and turns around only to see TZ with her back facing him giggling.) (Blows on her neck and quickly turns around.)

TZ:(Blushes and turns around again only to see TL do the same and whips her head.)

TL & TZ:(Cleanses at each other then turn around and accidentally kiss.)0_0

Ms Ann:Well that went better then thought.

Daisy: Yay! The Toon couple is alive.

Ms Ann:I couldn't have said it better myself.

TL & TZ:(Break apart and gasp.)

Ms Ann:Now what?

TL & TZ:N-Nothing.(Blushes)

Daisy:Alright now it's your OC's turn, ya know Kam?

Ms Ann:What? No way.

Daisy:You can't stop me.

Ms Ann:Okay.

Daisy:(Walks up to Kam and whispers in her ear.)

Kam:(Blushes a little then nods.) (Walks into closet.)

Few minutes later...

Kam:(Comes out in an animal outfit.)

Ms Ann:(Whines)Why? _

Daisy:Just watch.

Kam:(Walks over to Mega man and gives him a nose kiss.)

Britney:(Squeals then faints.)

Lucas:(Runs to her side.)

Peach:So cute I'm gonna die!

Ms Ann: -_-

Daisy:Hmm I thought that'd break you.

Ms Ann:What did you want me to say kawaii or something?

Everyone:*Gasp*

Ms Ann:Wow...please review.


	16. Final chapter

Ms Ann:(Cries)Why, why does it have to end?

Daisy:You want me to finish it?

Ms Ann:Please.

Daisy:My final dare is-

Ms Ann:Final?

Daisy:Is for Xl.

Ann Xl: Woo.

Daisy:Turn into cat form and jump on Toon Link.

Ann Xl: Huh?

Daisy:And lick him to death.

Ann Xl: What?!

Daisy:Just do it!

Ms Ann:(Turns Xl into cat form.)

Ann Xl:(Jumps on Toon link and licks him)

Toon Link:(Laughs really hard)Stop.

Ann Xl:(Still licking him)

Toon Link:Get off me!(Pushes her off)

Ann Xl:(Rolls eyes and walks away)

Daisy:I just thought of another dare.

Ms Ann:Anything to keep this going.

Daisy:Actually I think it's better if you didn't see this one.(Blind folders me)

Ms Ann:Aw.

Minutes later...

Daisy:(Takes the blind fold off me)

Ms Ann:What happened?

Daisy:Guess.

Ms Ann:(Finds Nana holding onto her brother then sees Mega man doing the same to Kam)W-Wha?

Nana: Popo don't let me do that again.

Popo: Um...okay.

Mega man:I hated it all of it.

Kam: I'm sure.

Daisy:Really it was just one little...never mind.

Toon Zelda: I got one, Popo kiss Anna.

Popo: What?

Ms Ann:New ship.

Toon Zelda: I'll take Nana off your hands while you do it.

Popo: Okay.

Nana:(Lets go then goes over to Toon Zelda)

Ms Ann:(Starts to record)

Popo:(Lefts up Anna chin and looks at her)

Anna:(Blushes and does the same)

Popo:(Slowly kisses Anna)

Anna:(Kisses back)

All girls:Cute.

Ms Ann:Well even if this is over you guys still say what you think.

Everyone:Please Review!


End file.
